


【翻译】剑术

by NAGDERH



Category: Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NAGDERH/pseuds/NAGDERH
Summary: Thanks for the permission to translate this wonderful work!
Relationships: Grom Hellscream/Arthas Menethil
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	【翻译】剑术

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Swordplay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108725) by [Mud_Pie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mud_Pie/pseuds/Mud_Pie). 



> Thanks for the permission to translate this wonderful work!

“去你妈的，”阿尔萨斯沉声咆哮，不甘地在战歌氏族酋长格罗玛什·地狱咆哮的压迫下挣扎，“杀了我，一了百了！”

“屠杀，屠杀，屠杀，你们人类就知道干这个吗？”格罗玛什粗鲁地在他耳边低语。阿尔萨斯听到这番话愣住了，他完全没想到兽人能说出这种话。“我不想杀你，愚蠢固执的人类。”格罗玛什继续说，他的声音带着些许喘息，大部分源于压制身下愤怒的人类，小部分则来自心底的期盼。

洛丹伦年轻俊美的王储是此次战役最难得的战利品，他不仅难以捕获，更精于逃脱。格罗玛什曾有三次被他偷得机会虎口逃生，而这次绝不会再让他得逞。“正巧相反，我希望你能知道什么是吃一堑，长一智。”他说，“但是首先，你得属于我。”格罗玛什露出一个微笑，“这意味着我要干你。”

兽人侮辱的话语明显激怒了阿尔萨斯，他的挣扎变得愈发激烈。瞧见这幅景象，格罗玛什开始估量有话直说的好处，人类王子奋力挣扎的模样意外的令人愉悦。

格罗玛什把王子搂得更紧，仔细地抚摸人类光滑白皙的皮肤。他嘴里喃喃说着赞许的话，把嘴唇贴近这具诱人的肉体，兽人锋利的獠牙磨蹭着细嫩的皮肤，在年轻人的肩膀上留下几处渗血的伤口。

面对尖锐的疼痛，阿尔萨斯咬紧牙也不愿露出半点难堪，他丝毫不想用自身的软弱满足兽人征服的欲望。可惜年轻人的努力在残忍无情的兽人面前并没有太大作用，胜利者仍会不依不饶地索取他的战利品。

在他们漫长的搏斗之中，兽人狡猾的战术占了上风，他强而有力的双手夺去王子的武器，紧接着一片一片卸下他的铠甲，最终青年的上衣和内里的亚麻衬衫也被撕成碎片，褴褛地挂在他的身上。阿尔萨斯倒在这狼藉之中，鼻尖萦绕着由他自身散发的铁锈气息以及兽人浓郁的麝香味。

部落的酋长也并非毫发无损，人类的拳头打得他鼻血直流，嘴唇也被自己的獠牙划破。但无论如何，对比起年轻王子肋骨上青青紫紫的瘀伤，格罗玛什看上去体面得多。战斗的高潮已经由盛转衰，兽人也提不起继续争斗的兴趣，现下他对人类对手的想法产生其妙的变化。格罗玛什巨大的身躯阴影般靠近人类王子，一只手暧昧地抚摸阿尔萨斯裸露的下腹，很显然兽人的战意似乎转变成某种性致。

格罗玛什发现年轻人的手感异常好。他的身体精瘦结实，覆着一层薄薄的肌肉，皮肤却似绸缎般柔滑，在阳光的照耀下和他的长发一样散发出淡淡的金光。唯一美中不足的是那头耀眼的金发在他们的争斗之中染上不少灰尘，互相纠缠乱成一团，甚至还黏上一堆乱七八糟的东西。

酋长挑走纠缠在里的石子和树叶，轻柔地把阿尔萨斯的长发理到脑后露出青年愤怒紧绷的脸颊。格罗玛什饶有兴趣地抚上青年挑起的眉毛，这个人类比他想象中的更为凶猛，和王储这样尊贵的身份完全不符。处在囚徒位置的阿尔萨斯没有屈服，也未曾出声求饶，但王子并不明白他的举动丝毫没让兽人失望，恰恰相反的是这让部落酋长的征服欲上升到另一个巅峰。

他宽大的手掌覆在人类的肋骨上，仔细地抚摸他的胸膛。这是一具属于骑士坚韧、挺拔的身躯，与那些娇生惯养的纨绔贵族截然不同。更加锦上添花的是，酋长在那柔滑肌肤之上发现和年轻王子发色一样的，淡金色的，细软汗毛。

格罗玛什用鼻子蹭了蹭王子的颈背，深吸一口人类独有的迷人气味，紧接着他咬住青年的后颈。痛楚让阿尔萨斯不安地扭动，喉咙深处发出隐忍的低吼。相比起兽人的皮肤，人类的肌肤几乎能用脆弱易碎来形容，格罗玛什的牙齿轻易就撕裂了它，其中涌出温热香甜的鲜血落在他的舌尖上。

王子惊慌失措的模样无疑是取悦了兽人酋长，后者宽厚的舌头仔细地舔干净伤口那儿溢出的每一丝血液。然而对于阿尔萨斯来说，后颈湿滑唇舌带来的恐惧远胜于他胸腹受的创伤。

那怪物是打算咬掉他的脑袋吗？

这的确是个令人胆寒的想法，可在兽人的手搭上他腰带的那一刻，一个更加惊惧的想法充斥了他的脑海——刚才的那些话原来不仅仅是为了羞辱他。

阿尔萨斯再次竭尽全力地挣扎起来，不管是鲜血淋漓还是粉身碎骨，就算要他付出生命的代价也在所不惜，他宁愿赴死也不甘受此折辱。

一只手若有若无地蹭过王子的腰臀，按住他的大腿根又挑逗地抚上他的下身。阿尔萨斯的耳中传来一阵戏谑的笑声，惹得他火冒三丈，一抬头就面对面狠狠撞上兽人的脸。然而吃痛的格罗玛什条件反射地合起手掌攥紧人类的下身。

“圣光啊……”王子呻吟出声，一时间动弹不得。兽人锋利的獠牙再次贴上阿尔萨斯的后颈，颇带警告意味的啃咬差点让阿尔萨斯以为自己的颈椎错位。可他已经是砧板上的鱼肉，任他如何反抗都无法撼动可不得怪物分毫。

“别动。”兽人低声说，“你的反抗令人影响深刻，但我看够了，现在乖一点。”

“你会直接下地狱的！”对方居高临下的语气让王子感到屈辱，然而他未说出口的反驳与诅咒都在那只宽厚手掌的挑逗下烟消云散，取而代之的是接踵而至令人目眩的愉悦。

“那你会和我一起来吗？”格罗玛什饶有兴趣地问。

格罗玛什的目光越过阿尔萨斯的肩头瞥见他失落丧气的脸，明了他已经选择接受命运的安排。

“圣光助我。”他听见王子低声呢喃。

年轻王子俊俏的脸因为疼痛显得有些扭曲，但当格罗玛什伸出一根手指轻抚他的脸颊时，阿尔萨斯又咬紧牙齿收起泄露的几分软弱。部落酋长笑着用手捏住人类傲慢的下巴，把他的脸转向自己。王子棱角分明的下颌上也覆盖着短短的金色胡须，摸上去的感觉仿佛只毛茸茸的幼兽。他盯着这张写满拒绝的脸，那双海绿色的眸子微微眯起依旧透着不屑与愤恨，唯独逐渐消散的是痛楚。

“你真是个勇猛的战士，对吧，人类小王子？”

“像个男人一样和我战斗，而不是他妈的野兽！”阿尔萨斯咬牙切齿地说，“我会让你知道什么是真正的战士，你这混蛋！”

“哈哈，但我就是只野兽。比起继续和你战斗，我更想知道你身上的体毛是不是都是金色的。”格罗玛什松开他紧握的手，得到解放的王子喘着粗气，双眼在斜射的阳光下熠熠生辉。“你非常漂亮，”兽人对阿尔萨斯的怒容报以微笑，“那么，不知道你的里面是否和外貌一样迷人。”格罗玛什大笑出声，伸手揉捏王子肌肉紧致的臀部，手指按住某处隐秘的入口。阿尔萨斯感知到后方诡异的触感，惊怒地回头瞪着兽人酋长。“别担心，我不会杀你。”

“我宁愿你现在就杀了我。”王子说得咬牙切齿咄咄逼人。

“你不会想死的。况且我也不爱和死人做爱。”阿尔萨斯感觉胃里一阵翻滚，他打赌这怪物绝对干过尸体。格罗玛什看穿了他的心思，但并不准备说破。“你挣扎反抗后大汗淋漓的身体倒是让我很感兴趣。或许你已经感觉到了……”

阿尔萨斯能清楚地感到一个火热粗长的硬物抵着他的尾椎骨，他绝望地近乎发狂地挣扎，就差那么一点就能逃出生天。格罗玛什若有所思地打量精疲力竭却仍不放弃的人类，他察觉仅凭话语是无法使之屈服的。

格罗玛什喜欢热衷于反抗的猎物。

他利用体型优势强横地把阿尔萨斯压在身下，健壮的手臂环住王子的脖颈把人类卡在自己怀里。阿尔萨斯怒火中烧地侧过头对上格罗玛什几近深情的微笑，他整个人都感到恶心，可不甘命运的抗争没有丝毫效果。

格罗玛什缓缓地收紧手臂把年轻人的头往后拉，不顾他的痛苦持续施加压力。他们的脸贴得很近，汗水和呼吸互相交融，酋长忽然发觉人类绝望无助的喘息听上去非常解压。

“放心。”他低声说，目光和阿尔萨斯相接。年轻的王子已经在他无情的束缚下逐渐脱力，“一切都会安然无恙。”海绿色的双眼注视着他，但阿尔萨斯没法再说出愤恨的诅咒，在手臂的禁锢之下，只有一声破碎、哽咽的呻吟从王子的喉咙中泄出。

格罗玛什看着高傲的王子接近失去意识的模样眉飞色舞地说，“你醒过来的时候，我们的亲密程度能更上一层楼。”

“为什么？”阿尔萨斯气喘吁吁。

“为什么？什么为什么？”格罗玛什歪着头，“我为什么要上你？答案难道不是显而易见吗，人类？你长得好看，味道好闻，所以我觉得……”他呼吸的热浪喷到阿尔萨斯的耳边让他一阵战栗，“……操你一定也很爽……”王子只是想想就觉得毛骨悚然，但兽人还在继续说，“还是说你想知道我为什么要把你先弄晕过去？”余下的几分意识让阿尔萨斯没法连贯地思考，他最大的感受其实是不知所措。

“不过如果你愿意礼貌点，我会重新考虑下。”格罗玛什打趣道，对人类的淡金色长发爱不释手。“况且这是个全新的体验，有这样难能可贵的机会不是需要珍惜的吗？”阿尔萨斯听着兽人的一番胡扯，不敢置信地盯着身下的泥土。“说不定你还能和你的圣骑士朋友们分享。”王子瞬间睁大双眼，看上去仿佛受到巨大打击，“就从乌瑟尔爵士看你的眼神，我猜他也会乐意继续这么教导你。”

“混蛋！”阿尔萨斯克制不住地怒吼，“乌瑟尔是个正直的人！”

“我没说他不是，亲爱的小王子殿下。”

格罗玛什对阿尔萨斯露出的困惑并不惊讶。人类啊，总是喜欢把直截了当的事情弄得错综复杂。

很快，在格罗玛什的桎梏之下，阿尔萨斯开始翻白眼，最后的一丝意识也渐渐从他身体里抽离。兽人酋长着实欣赏他义无反顾的抵抗，虽然实际效果甚微，但观赏价值十足。不一会人类颀长优雅的身躯就一动不动地躺在他怀里，格罗玛什小心翼翼地探了探他的鼻息接着露出满足的笑容。

酋长把失去意识的人类放到地上，轻柔地抚摸他的后背，对他精瘦的腰线很是喜爱。他让阿尔萨斯侧躺在地上，人类的头颅无力地偏到一侧，看起来好似被拧断了脊椎。

最先的是腰带，紧接着是外裤，格罗玛什轻松地褪去阿尔萨斯的衣裤。最终呈现在他眼前的是形状姣好的腰臀，摸上去的手感也如看上去那般完美无缺。

格罗玛什偏头打量着阿尔萨斯缩在两腿间显得有些可怜的性器，对于人类来说，它的尺寸可观。但更引人注目的是它的颜色，鉴于王子饱受日晒却依旧白皙的皮肤，兽人酋长怀疑它的颜色一直都是这么——粉红。格罗玛什没有立刻开始享用胜利的果实，他想等到阿尔萨斯清醒的时候让他好好体验一番，于是现在他用手指卷卷王子下身的耻毛，并不意外地发现这个年轻的人类王子如他所料，全身都是浅金色的。

一声满足的叹息从酋长嘴里冒出，他再次让阿尔萨斯面朝下躺好，分开人类解释修长的双腿。格罗玛什好整以暇地把自己塞进王子的两腿之间，用自己的身躯保持人类打开的状态，接着他脱掉自己的裤子。早已兴奋的阴茎迫不及待地抵上阿尔萨斯的臀瓣，格罗玛什不打算现在就品尝他的甜点，出乎常人的意料，兽人也有他自己的考量。

他动作轻柔地抚摸王子的身体，确保不会现在就让他惊醒。格罗玛什在思考，如果在阿尔萨斯恢复意识之后开始他的行动，那么人类的所有反应都将一览无余。可转念一想，就算他醒来也不过是重复毫无意义的抗争，而格罗玛什还得费心再次弄晕他。

所以最明智的决定是在他昏迷的时候就深深沉进他美妙的肉体。等到他醒过来的时候，大局已定，已经被贯穿的人类又能掀起什么风浪。格罗玛什深信如此一来是最完美的，他和固执的王子都能享受无上的欢愉。

下定决心后，格罗玛什靠近了些，分开结实的臀瓣露出那个粉红紧闭的入口。他伸出一根手指拨弄闭合的肌肉环，意料之中的紧致。格罗玛什完全能够想象这个英俊迷人的年轻人在花丛之中周旋，却对同性之事知之甚少。不过就阿尔萨斯青涩的表现来看，王子殿下很有可能依旧是个处男。但这件事即将成为历史，格罗玛什非常乐意给他教授一节意义非凡的生理课。

格罗玛什勃起的阴茎由着他的想象激动得颤抖，他费了不少力气才克制住凶残地进入那诱人的小洞。血肉模糊的场景过于到人胃口，格罗玛什仅仅把骇人巨物的前端推进去一点，他甚至挪出点心思考虑是否要留给人类些适应的时间。正当他准备给这个问题多点思量，兽人酋长就发现阿尔萨斯逐渐清醒过来。

“哎，我他妈想的真多。”格罗玛什喃喃一句，就抓紧王子的臀部，毫不留情地贯穿人类的后穴。

啊！紧致火热的肉体裹住他的勃起，瞬间仿佛落入天堂的触感惹得格罗玛什兴奋地大吼。在兽人激昂舒爽的声线下有一丝虚弱无助的喘息，尖锐的疼痛让阿尔萨斯清醒过来，他十指紧扣住地面，惊恐地想要逃离兽人的桎梏。格罗玛什听见人类的痛呼心里浮现些许后悔，然而下身传来的阵阵快感迅速冲走那为数不多的愧疚。

格罗玛什俯下身子，制住阿尔萨斯疯狂的举动。他抓住人类的双手，把它们拉向身后，用一只手锁住人类的两个手腕。

否则，阿尔萨斯会崩断他的全部指甲。

部落酋长放慢了他抽插的速度，可这对完全失魂落魄的王子来说似乎影响不大。他们体型上的差距注定阿尔萨斯会有个极为糟糕的体验，对格罗玛什来说这就是场盛宴。

王子本能地挣扎着，失去双手的支撑他半张脸都埋在地上，微张着喘息的嘴角溢出无法吞咽的涎水。或许他的内心还有一丝期盼，期盼他能够创造奇迹从兽人的手中脱困。

但是呢，他哪儿也别想跑。在格罗玛什释放自己的欲望之前，阿尔萨斯都别想逃脱他的魔爪。年轻的王子必须意识到事情的重点——他输掉了这场战斗，他成为了部落的阶下囚，所以他得付出失败的代价。格罗玛什深深地进入青年的身体，四处顶撞寻找人类的敏感点。

“老实点。”格罗玛什低声说。果不其然，回答他的只有阿尔萨斯从牙缝里挤出的愤怒咆哮。兽人用空着的那只手摸了摸人类紧绷的腰腹，“放松一点，反抗只会带来痛苦。”对此，阿尔萨斯的态度是转头一口咬了回去，差点就咬住格罗玛什的脸，后者无奈地把王子的脸按在地上。

“够了，愚蠢的人类。”格罗玛什抓着青年的双手，不遗余力地操干他，和兽人相比单薄的人类在撞击下无力地耸动。

阿尔萨斯痛得直抽气。

“你这样伤不到我分毫。我能操你一整天毫发无损，但你却一周都下不了床。你这么不配合，想让我做到什么时候结束？”

惊诧的人类缓缓转头望着逆光显得模糊的兽人，“终于好好听我说话了，不如配合点？”格罗玛什继续他的动作，激烈的撞击很快将阿尔萨斯从震惊中拉出，回到不安分的挣扎中。

格罗玛什叹了口气，开始思考他的策略是不是有问题。思索片刻，部落酋长扯下他衣服上的皮带把人类的手捆在背后。仍未认清局势的阿尔萨斯还在做无意义的抵抗。

“我在干你。”格罗玛什柔声说，“我战胜了你，我比你强壮。或许你之前还有机会打赢我，但现在你连双手都被束缚住。”这个场面真的非常奇妙，一个兽人在苦口婆心的和人类王子讲道理，而人类没有表现出分毫配合的意思。“在我结束之前，我哪儿都不会去，你也哪里都别想去。”

阿尔萨斯露出来的半张脸表情冷漠，他眯着眼睛冷冷地瞪着格罗玛什。兽人能够理解作为男人的尊严受到蹂躏，他甚至为此感到惋惜，然而这是他不得不接受的命运。

兽人酋长好心地决定帮王子转移注意力，他的手伸到阿尔萨斯腹部下方微微把人类抬起，换了个角度插入湿热的甬道。这一次，阿尔萨斯发出一声急促的惊呼，还没等他平息，格罗玛什再次把他按倒在地上，又换了个角度继续他的驰骋。

格罗玛什察觉到他精准地找到青年的敏感点，在他撞击那儿的时候，阿尔萨斯沙哑的喘息已经带上不一样的意味。

“啊，我的圣光啊……不……”阿尔萨斯对着泥土呻吟，现在兽人的插入让他产生前所未有的感觉。奇异的战栗从尾椎骨上升，他诧异地瞪大双眼，克制不住的急促呼吸把面前的沙尘吹得纷纷飞舞。

“享受并不是罪恶。”格罗玛什在他耳边悄声说。惊恼的王子竭力抵抗那难以启齿的快感，他额头顶着地面，像只虫子一样执意往前挪。格罗玛什颇有耐心地把他抓了回来，带有惩罚意味地拍打他的臀部。在间隙之间，他凝视人类王子的脸颊，紧闭的双眼上是淡金色卷曲的细长睫毛，其上挂着混着汗液与痛苦的泪水。

“你似乎开始接受我的提议了。”酋长说道，“难道不舒服吗？”阿尔萨斯拒绝回答他的问题，全身肌肉又开始紧绷，“你的身体比你诚实。”

“肉体不重要。”王子最终开口说，他的声音虚弱而痛苦，“只有灵魂是重要的。”

“肉体是灵魂的容器，怎么会不重要？”

阿尔萨斯怒视着他，“你又对灵魂了解多少？兽人……”

“比你多。”

王子瞬间露出难以置信的表情，随后他皱起眉头看上去忧心忡忡。

兽人看了他一会，又重拾他的节奏。“你该感到荣幸，”阿尔萨斯海绿色的双眼愤怒地睁大，“如果你柔弱不堪。”兽人停了一小会，变了个姿势顶到王子的敏感点，成功让他的怒容消散。

“如果你只是个软脚虾，我不会这么做。”阿尔萨斯看上去仍旧不解，“你是个勇敢大胆，精于战斗的年轻人。但与此同时你也傲慢狂妄，所以你还没学会在失败的时候，平静地接受后果。”

阿尔萨斯蹭了蹭地面，不发一语，他似乎开始明白自己究竟是如何陷入这进退两难的地步。

“告诉我你明白我说的意思。”

“这就是为什么你要喝我的血。”阿尔萨斯眼睛直直盯着肮脏的地面，语气里透着愤恨，“你想要的偷走我的力量。你会吃掉我吗？”

格罗玛什闻言大笑，他很享受和王子正常的交流。“我不需要你的力量，人类。不用担心我会吃掉你，我只想继续干我现在的事情。”

对于这个回答，阿尔萨斯仿佛很是不满，但很快他的思绪就被格罗玛什的深入打断，他能感受到自己的身体在逐渐臣服于快感。

“我喝你的血，是因为我喜欢它的味道和颜色。”格罗玛什凑到王子的耳边说，陶醉于人类受伤的喘息。

这个答案让人类皱起眉头，但格罗玛什看得出阿尔萨斯相信这个回答。兽人的进攻执着于敏感的腺体，硕大的前端不容拒绝地蹭过柔软的肠壁，阿尔萨斯在猛烈的攻势下微微发抖，武装着他的不屈的抵抗终于一丝丝抽离。

‘很好。’

格罗玛什这么想着，轻轻抬起青年软下来的身子，他一只手穿过阿尔萨斯的下腹伸进那一小撮柔软的淡金色毛发里，抚摸人类开始抬头的欲望。年轻的王子身上渗出滴滴汗珠，快感在潜移默化的占领他的思维，负隅顽抗已是强弩之末。

“真乖。”兽人酋长环起手掌撸动人类蓬勃的欲望。一声接一声哽咽的喘息交杂着变调的呻吟。格罗玛什笑着加大手掌的力度，下身的抽插也更加顺滑，年轻人已经在他的掌控之下放松身体。即便阿尔萨斯还在挣扎，也不过是对堕落最后本能的反抗。

‘对他来说不反抗就是背叛吧。’格罗玛什温和地想。

兽人把年轻人扶起来跪在地上，让他进入的幅度更深。阿尔萨斯此刻和格罗玛什一样跪在地上，嘴里不断发出压抑不住的呻吟，他感觉兽人强壮的手臂搂住他的腰，另一只手继续照料他未释放的欲望。在前后的双重攻击之下，阿尔萨斯浑身僵硬，毛骨悚然的快感在他的脑海中爆炸。

最终，阿尔萨斯选择了从这两难境地里逃脱，他选择屈服于肉体的快乐。随着格罗玛什的动作，人类扭动腰部迎合他的插入。阿尔萨斯仰起头，把他漂亮的脑袋倚靠在兽人宽阔的胸膛上，以一种顺从的姿态展露他脆弱的脖颈。酋长满意地抚摸人类瘦削的咽喉，感受他滚动的喉结在自己手下颤抖。

‘这真的好极了。’

格罗玛什低头端详王子的脸，他的双眼半闭，瞳仁微微往后翻失去聚焦，在狭长的睫毛之下颤颤翕动。湿润嘴唇里是若隐若现的粉红舌尖，来不及咽下的涎水顺着嘴角淌到下颚。

他的手抚摸王子柔软的淡金色头发，用鼻子深深嗅着属于人类的香甜气息，接着伸出舌头舔舐阿尔萨斯后颈仍在渗血的伤口。

不一会，阿尔萨斯的身子开始变得摇摇欲坠，整个人都绷得直直的。格罗玛什了然地解开束缚人类双手的绳子，让他得以撑着地面趴下去。王子背部微微拱起，下身在兽人宽厚的手掌里抽动，随着青年僵直背部的是强烈、颤抖的释放，大量的浓稠液体撒在他身下的沙子里。

阿尔萨斯断断续续地呻吟，他低垂着头，像个被用坏的娃娃，几缕金发垂落遮住他的面颊。至此，他表现的非常好。

格罗玛什停了一会等待青年适应他高潮的余韵，他注意到阿尔萨斯在做些小动作，尝试用泥土盖住他射出的那一小块精液。

“它不会消失。”兽人调侃道，紧接着人类肌肉线条优美的双肩耷拉下来。王子看上去还被困在荣誉和欲望之间，人类有时候就是爱钻牛角尖。

“不要想太多。”格罗玛什对他说，再次卡住阿尔萨斯的腰臀，开始杂乱无章的突刺。他不再在意阿尔萨斯的感受，单纯地追寻属于他自己的快乐，把蓬勃的欲望深深埋在高热的肠道里。此刻，疲惫不堪的人类王子没有尝试逃跑，他看上去已经吸取了他的教训。

不顾他人感受是自私的，但他无法控制自己的行为。格罗玛什粗暴地把王子压在地上，让他的脸颊紧贴粗粝的地面。一只手肆意地抚摸人类汗湿的胸腹，另一只手残忍地揉搓阿尔萨斯疲软的阴茎。王子抵御不住这熟练的手法，他喉咙管里不断哽咽着发出破碎的呻吟。人类臣服顺从的模样让兽人酋长十分满意，几个凶狠的操干，格罗玛什的瞳孔放大，高热的液体在青年身体里尽情地喷洒。之后他们双双瘫倒在地上，除了粗重的喘息没有只言片语。

真他妈的爽。

格罗玛什给出了评价。

阿尔萨斯没有动，没有哀嚎，也没有求饶。他全然沉默，被动接受现实。格罗玛什对他的转变非常欣慰，他微微起身从人类被蹂躏过度的身体中退出来，只有少量血丝从那儿流出来。

绝妙的性爱之后，部落酋长有些昏昏欲睡，他小心地侧过身子没有压倒早已筋疲力尽的人类。格罗玛什躺在阿尔萨斯的身边，然后长臂一挥把人类搂进自己怀里，温柔地抚摸他金色的长发。

“你今天学会了什么，王子殿下？”

从阿尔萨斯的嘴里发出一声悲哀、无奈的叹息，他环顾四周又把目光落在身后的兽人身上。他海绿色的双眼在阳光的照耀下仿佛一对打磨精致的玻璃珠，阿尔萨斯眨眨眼，他刚才几乎以为这个兽人是个人类，这确确实实是完全不同的感受……

“我发现我和你一样，都是野兽。”

“回答正确。”酋长脸上露出愉悦的笑容，“我们‘有时候’是野兽，这么说更准确。但既然你能有这种想法，就证明学的不错。”阿尔萨斯感到困倦和迷惑，他闭上眼睛细细思索，没多久又睁大，就听见格罗玛什在他耳边喃喃说，“这只是第一个……还有……很多……”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

格罗玛什在宜人的午睡中做了个令人忐忑不安的梦。他半梦半醒地睁开眼，静静躺在熟睡的人类旁边思索这个梦。

他若有所思地看着金发的王子，梦里的毫无疑问就是同一个王子，不是吗？如若如此，梦中的人类经历了天翻地覆地变化，他不再如阳光般明丽，也不再是个真正的人类。他看上去像个前来复仇的怨魂，由内而外散发着邪恶的死亡之力。他长长的头发在永不停歇的北风中飘扬，苍白干枯的色泽取代饱满温暖的金黄，如同极北的风雪浸透每根发丝。他的盔甲也非正义的代表，黯淡缀着骷髅头的甲胄包裹着毫无生机的躯体。海绿色的双眼同样不复存在。他还有眼睛吗？还是说那儿只剩下令人心悸的冰蓝火焰熊熊燃烧？

这个冰寒的国王般的生物举起一把美丽巨大的剑——它同样被这仿佛自地狱升起的冰蓝烈焰所覆盖。而自其中传来的是不绝于耳的哀嚎，他们刺耳嘈杂，如同千万个种族一齐发声控诉他们所受的痛苦与折磨。

那幽灵看着他的眼神里带着冷酷、恶劣和嘲弄。当这个生物说话的时候，他所听见的是绝对陌生的，充斥愤怒与力量的低沉声线。

“我还欠你一次操，地狱咆哮。”他笑着说。

部落酋长困惑地打了个哈欠，不安地耸耸肩。这个毫无逻辑的梦在温暖阳光的照耀下显得无足轻重，他注视人类王子疲惫不堪的睡颜，宛若堕入凡间的天使。

“真是个有趣的梦……”格罗玛什想。

-end


End file.
